


【多CP】一世一言

by oasis2616



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: ※谢谢氪爸爸给我暴击让我明白到底该怎么站飒马的CP。※本文CP为 乙狩阿多尼斯 x 神崎飒马。简称参考了P站所以是阿多飒。※可能还会出现别的CP。※梗来源于星星！目前写到的背景应该是黑船事件之后。基于对日本历史不熟，即使在恶补但依旧可能会出现BUG，欢迎指点。※努力偏向正剧风，文笔锻炼中。
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi, Kanzaki Souma/Otogari Adonis, Kiryuu Kurou/Nagumo Tetora, Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※谢谢氪爸爸给我暴击让我明白到底该怎么站飒马的CP。  
> ※本文CP为 乙狩阿多尼斯 x 神崎飒马。简称参考了P站所以是阿多飒。  
> ※可能还会出现别的CP。  
> ※梗来源于星星！目前写到的背景应该是黑船事件之后。基于对日本历史不熟，即使在恶补但依旧可能会出现BUG，欢迎指点。  
> ※努力偏向正剧风，文笔锻炼中。

（1）

右臂传来火辣辣的痛觉，他挣扎着想要睁开眼，却只能在喉间发出一两声呜咽。兴许是听到他近似哀求的声音，下一刻便有湿润的冰凉覆上。不适感稍微消散了，他正欲继续沉溺黑暗，耳边意外响起陌生的声音。太模糊了，听不清啊……这么想着，眼皮自然而然地掀开接纳光芒。

“咦？您终于醒了。”

映入眼帘的是一副欣喜的表情，他侧过头，看见自己的右臂捆着一团白布。跪坐在一旁的少年似是对刚刚的努力成果感到尴尬，张口磕磕绊绊地试图转移注意力：“方才是在为您换药，只是……以前并未尝试过给人包扎，出现了小小的失误，还请谅解。”

不，我很感谢。他想这么回答，但喉咙可能太干涩而发不出完整的一个音节，只得点点头当作回应。

“吾乃忠于莲巳家的武士，神崎飒马。”长发少年理了理衣襟，忽地正坐起来，左手将漆黑的刀鞘压在榻榻米上，神情也随之带了三分坚毅七分骄傲，看起来就像……就像什么呢？他这才意识到自己的记忆出差错了，即使脑海里浮现出想要说出的事物的画面，言语却找不到适合的词去概括。就像他知道自己是人类，是男性，却不知道自己是谁。

“请问您是……”

我不知道。

他投向少年的目光充满茫然。从少年的半刻呆怔而后了然的神色中，他相信对方一定已经明白了。

“如若没有判错失误，您应该是失忆了。”少年一脸笃定地回答。

他坐在床铺上看着少年把据说是由莲巳殿留下的行医用具一一收好，心里有无数疑问翻涌只待一个恰当的时机表露，直到——“既然如此，吾理应肩负起照顾您的责任，直到您的记忆恢复。”

等等…！他不带犹豫便握住少年的手腕，纵使左手的伤愈合得差不多但这过快的动作幅度还是牵扯出疼痛。

少年被他的举止吓到立刻要甩开手，挥舞几下才发觉自己是在做无用功，大概因此倍受打击，脸色黯淡了不少但很快又找回重点：“请…请您放开！这实在是太轻浮了！”

他讪讪地松开，用无辜的眼神看向一惊一乍的对方，心念着“抱歉”不料那厢却有捷足先登的歉语：“十分对不起！吾的反应实在是太过份了！若是您因而感受到不必要的惊恐，请务必告知，吾将给予自己不可缺的责罚。”

我…我并没有那个意思。他试图用摆手来纠正少年的思想，可发不出的声音和无法动弹的右手限制了他的想法，而对方已径自延续刚才未完的话题。

——五日前，吾奉莲巳殿之令前往港口附近的天祥院家交付重要的书信，归途经过人迹稀少的海岸时竟然在礁石间看到残破的衣料，走近后发现您倒在其中某块较大的石头上，还受了十分严重的伤。吾当下就将您搬回到吾的住所并恳求精通医术的莲巳殿为您疗治，只是您因为头部创伤过于严重而迟迟未曾醒来，于是莲巳殿将部分用具留下方便未来的进一步治疗。而就在方才，您终于醒来了。

——这颗晶石是从您最初的衣服上找到的。衣服的话由于太过残破吾不得不为您换下，现在已经洗干净放在您左手边的柜子里了。虽然莲巳殿说“破成那样根本不能算作衣服了快拿去丢掉”，但吾认为那始终是属于您的，它的最终归宿自然要由您决定。

——晶石上似乎刻着奇怪的符号，吾曾试图研究但始终无果。不过若是换作您，应该可以读懂的吧。

他接过少年用双手小心翼翼捧着的晶石，指腹刚抚过上面细小的沟壑，嘴唇已然作出一个名字的口型。他甚至还没垂眼观察。

“果然，您是知道的。”少年适时地递来纸和蘸好墨的毛笔，见他不解还以为是文字不通，脸色变得尴尬的时候他提笔就将方才默念的字符写下。

「乙狩 阿多尼斯」

“真没想到您会写吾的母语。”面对少年由衷的称赞他有些不知所措，“看起来跟住在港口那边的外来者的发音略微相似，是您的名字吗？”

点了点脑袋，他用力握住晶石一下又平摊开手掌，色泽偏向淡紫色的内里在昏暗的光线下让他产生仿佛血液般流动着的的错觉，米粒大小的刻痕明明是看不清的，他的大脑却描绘出清晰的纹路。

「知道名字之后，可以不再用敬语吗？」

“恕难从命。”少年义正言辞地拒绝，发尾随着他的摇头而在空气中荡出看不见的波纹，“尽管此时由于莲巳家的不便而迫使您屈居于此，可您始终是莲巳殿的病人，吾应当奉若上宾。”

「把我救回来的人难道不是你？」

“吾只是将您搬回来而已，真正为您续命的是莲巳殿。”

阿多尼斯本想继续与他争辩，无奈之前听着少年讲述时喝下的汤药药效正好发作，整个人都变得昏昏欲睡。少年轻而易举地按住他的肩膀推着他躺下，掖好被角后捧着空碗站起：

“请您好好歇息，阿多尼斯殿。”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※活动结束卡池结束大家辛苦了——  
> ※连发几次都发不出…内心崩溃…  
> ※设定，改了。

（2）

阿多尼斯再度意识清明的时候，眼皮已经察觉不到任何刺眼的白。睁开眼的一瞬间他甚至开始怀疑到底是否醒来，重复了数次睁闭眼才敢肯定自己是挣脱出睡魔的纠缠了。   
相比起右臂的隐隐疼痛，他特地用左手推开压在胸前的厚重被褥，欲用动作间过分的窸窣声取代干涩得挤不出一点声音的嗓子。只是无论他怎样折腾软绵绵的被子，之前热切地迎接他的苏醒的少年始终没有出现。   
月上中天，他在仅有风吹跟草叶摇动的静谧中稍稍忆起昏睡前少年一连串的讲述。流落异国丧失记忆，身上遍布大小伤口，这样的概况着实狼狈，他还没有力气去翻看衣柜里自己原本的衣服，或许能从装束上看出些什么——只是少年提到因为过于残破而险些被扔，这么一想刚得到的可能性立即被扼杀。   
啊，对了，那块晶石……恍然忆起睡前还握在掌心里的东西，但这时那里不再有任何实感。阿多尼斯左右张望一番，伸手将枕头边发出微弱光亮的晶石拿起，并没有什么照明工具的他只能就着沾染了点点黛色的月光眯起眼研究小小的石头，然而除了一开始就发现的刻痕再无所得。   
也不知道那个人能不能……不甘心线索就此中断，阿多尼斯思量到底要怎么借助仅有一面之识的少年的力量寻找自己原本的一切。说起来他是叫神崎……   
他抬头望向天空，上弦月勾住深灰色的云，恍惚间透出似曾相识的猩红色。 

“神崎，他是真的醒过来了吗？”   
“是的，吾昨夜为他换药的时候亲眼目睹他醒来的。”   
“换药……”那声音忽地慌张起来，“你……真是的，净会给我制造麻烦！”   
杯盏被重重搁到桌上，一阵急促的脚步声之后薄薄的纸门被拉开，已经睁开眼的阿多尼斯跟刚准备进门的对方大眼瞪着小眼，场面骤冷。   
紧跟在后的武士看到他僵在那儿不由得疑惑：“莲巳殿？…啊…阿多尼斯殿醒了。”   
“阿多尼斯？”被称为莲巳殿的人侧头看了神崎一眼，确定后半句是对着躺在地上的伤者说的才转回来，“怎样都好，总之现在我要开始今天的治疗了。”   
“但是您刚刚不是说得等到……”“神崎，你去外面候着，在我说可以之前都别进来。”   
不理会神崎未尽的话，莲巳大步跨入室内反手将门拉上。 

“……”   
“你叫阿多尼斯？”莲巳推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，从阿多尼斯的角度看他此刻有种居高临上的压迫感，“不是说失忆了吗，那为什么还会记得自己的名字。”   
“……”   
莲巳的目光锐利得似要穿透他的皮肉将他剖析，只是阿多尼斯没有如他所想般感到畏惧，反而用唯一能动的手挣扎着坐起身，拿过昨晚特地放在床边的纸笔开始写。   
「石头，写着。」   
“石头？”思索了会儿莲巳才意识到阿多尼斯指的是什么石头，脸上还是一副怀疑：“你能看懂那上面乱七八糟的符号？不过想想也是有可能，你跟那些动辄胡说一通的外国人长得差不多，估计就是你们的语言了。”   
「什么人？」   
“一群……的家伙。”话到中间莲巳的声音低了下去，但之前咄咄逼人的气势收敛了七分，理了理衣摆便在床边打开随身的医箱，“跟你说了也不懂，反正在你痊愈之前别想走出这间屋子。我是莲巳敬人，负责你未来日子里的病情。”   
阿多尼斯犹豫要不要将写了自己名字的纸张拿给对方看，不料莲巳见他的手一直捻着某张沾了墨迹的纸，在他决定之前径自抽出：“乙狩阿多尼斯？没见过的姓氏呢，不过这字……”   
莲巳将写过的纸都抽出来，每看一张都伴随着摇头，看到最后他的眼里已经弥漫浓浓的鄙夷，张了张口却终究没说什么。阿多尼斯猜他原本是打算就那歪歪扭扭的字迹给自己说教一番，不过记起自己的右手还不能动才作罢……这么想着他不禁低头察看裹着厚厚白布的右手。   
什么时候…变得这么多层了？   
“放心，你的右手以后痊愈了就能动了，这点我可是自信十足。”  
不……其实他担心的不是这个问题。  
“你最好不要一个人换药，那样只会越换越糟，我也交待了神崎在我不在的时候该怎么处理，那家伙虽然一脸认真但他的手劲着实有些大。”说到这儿莲巳的脸色有些微妙，替他解开布条的动作也慢了下来，阿多尼斯没作声——喉咙火烧一般疼痛，但尚且还在他的可忍受范围。“你…到时候要是受不住尽管让神崎轻点，他应该会听进去的。知道了吗？”  
听进去的意思是，他其实很有可能听不进去吗？  
低头调配着药膏的莲巳没能留意目瞪口呆的阿多尼斯，反倒是得不到回答的安静让他觉得不对劲才抬起头：“怎么不出声？……哦对，差点忘了你是哑巴。”  
阿多尼斯还没切换表情，手已经左右摆着以否认：不！我不是！  
“真是奇怪，你说你不是哑巴却又不说话……的确，通常而言若是天生失语那大多数也会听不懂，你看着也不像是特例。”莲巳作出褒贬未知的评价后伸手碰了碰阿多尼斯的脑后，目光淡漠地关注着下一刻对方满脸痛苦的模样，“果然…是那个部位的伤势……”  
“……？”什么意思？  
然而莲巳接下来都保持沉默，即便跟他不解的视线对上也会率先移开，直到最后处理好手臂上的伤口也立即起身准备离开。  
阿多尼斯这回不敢再鲁莽地去握对方的手——经过昨夜神崎的反应他推测这个地方的人大概都很排斥非必要的肢体接触，正当他思索要不要硬撑着站起来的时候，莲巳停在了门前。门外传来了神崎的声音。  
莲巳背对着他，手也被袖子遮住，让他找不到任何能够判断对方情绪的根据：“我有很多事情想要问你，哪怕你失忆了也并不影响我的想法。只不过，”没拿医箱的手覆上了门框，“现在还不是时候。”  
纸门猛地被拉开。

“神崎，在他伤势稳定之前你晚上都不需要守夜了。”  
“但，但是那样太危险了，我可是立誓要守护莲巳家的武士。”  
“反正也有鬼龙在，不会出事的。”  
“明明前不久那边才……”  
声音渐渐远去变得模糊，阿多尼斯也无心再倾耳细听。莲巳说他有很多事想问自己，那他又何尝……未有很多事想问自己呢。  
除了自己的名字，他现在一无所有啊。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

莲巳家的老和尚今儿一移走庙门的闩推开那两扇门板就看见了那位不速之客。那人脸上挂着温和的笑，怎么也看不出在门外站久了的不耐——雨后软化的泥地上可是深深印着两个鞋印，张嘴大抵想喊住正欲通报住持的小僧，不料孩童背过身往里跑的步子太快，徒留他默默吞下话语，却又不显尴尬：“若是无妨，可否引我去敬人的院子？”他望向老和尚沉静的眸子，“用最不引人注目的路线。”

“怎么来了？”用过早饭回房的途中将在木廊上奔跑的小僧拦下，敬人得知消息后压住想说教的冲动而把人打发走，自己匆忙赶回，还没到住处便捕捉到自那儿飘出的悠悠茶香，果不其然他刚踏入，在中央石桌上沏着茶的友人就唤了他的名。  
敬人扫了眼桌面，竟不备早饭反而放了些零嘴，怒气不由得升起打算出去斥责这般处理的人，一句“敬人也坐下喝茶吧”生生捆住他的脚。  
不情不愿地坐下，敬人没有执着于得到刚才发问的答案，顺从对方的邀请浅浅喝下一口茶，清冽的茶味稍稍抚平他的喘息，与之比较的是大脑不住地运作起来思量对方的来意。天祥院出了什么状况？不……若是如此那我肯定会收到消息的。难道说……  
“敬人。”  
英智神色不变，声线倒压低了几分。为缓解紧张而执起零嘴的敬人浑身一震，反光的镜片恰时挡住倏地收缩的瞳孔。  
“‘没有天祥院不知道的事情。’”  
没有应声，敬人只咬下了一口草饼慢慢嚼着。也不刻意去看对方的表情，英智抚平起了几层褶皱的衣襟，起身走向院子里的樱树，树纹粗糙他用指尖有一下没一下地触着：“今年还是没能和你一起赏樱……真希望明年不会再失约。”  
“…英智……”  
仲夏的风掠过光秃秃的枝杈，没有叶子沙沙的声响却将他的低唤一并卷走。晨曦中那人的发边、衣袂都被镀上金箔，白衣也染成了暖融融的浅橘色。  
天祥院家的少爷何曾需要这般掩人耳目地前来拜访，挑的还是人迹罕至的时间，敬人不忍去算能在寺庙鸣晨钟前便到了门前的话，那会是在什么时候出门，踩着雨后松软的小路上山只为跟自己说这么几句话。  
敬人在心里数了数，两人上一次的见面直至今日，已将近一年光阴。去年中秋他还跟特意逃掉宴会的对方坐在院子里的木廊吃着月见团子，相约来年春朝一起再在此处看樱开樱落，只是日子在寺庙的清静和港口的喧嚣中不知不觉地流走，彼此都在为家族的事忙活，若不是今天不期而遇的相会，恐怕他未必分得出精力去回想。  
“抱歉，说了让你困扰的话。”英智回过头来冲他恬然一笑，眼底隐隐泛着青黑，“敬人也在为家族的事情忙得脚不沾地吧，像我今天这样的突然造访，怕是吓着你了。”  
没来得及因对方的谬论而开始长篇大论的说教，敬人的关注点很快又顺着英智接下来的话转移。  
收回手以后英智望向冉冉升起的朝阳，清晨的几缕薄云并不妨碍光辉的倾洒，他的喉咙里隐隐泄出笑声，像是刚刚完成了恶作剧一般：“说起来我也是‘天祥院’呐，敬人，那个可怕的样子还是暂且收起来比较好？”  
什……！？瞬间意识到自己方才是不带防备地落入面前这位青梅竹马特地挖好的坑里，敬人一腔愤懑无从发泄只得用力握住小小的茶杯，径自蹙着眉闭口不言。见此，罪魁祸首表面依旧平静，内心却因友人意料之内的反应而忍着笑。

“这个时间我该回去处理家族的事了，”顿了顿，他呆在这里的时间超出了预想的长度不得不提起离开的话题，英智摆出一副稍带喜悦的表情，落在敬人眼里主观使然添上了几分勉强，“虽然还不是全盘接手，但现在也该逐步适应未来的节奏。敬人，我先告辞了。”话落之后并没有立即抬脚往外走，他站在原地注视敬人脸上的挣扎，大抵是想开口说不介意吧，却又担心会因话题的延展而耽误他的归程。  
英智对自己青梅竹马的心思了然于胸，同时察觉到有脚步声渐渐靠近这里，只好将本想劝慰的话压下。  
“……我送你出去吧，英智。”  
这算是敬人挣扎得出的结果了，可惜他不领情地摇摇头：“不用了，况且你家的武士……看起来找你有事。”  
“鬼龙？”敬人后知后觉才发现来者的声响，转头往拐角处望去，“怎么了？”  
鬼龙红郎抿紧唇，蹙眉盯着树下的人，一身锐气意有所指。  
“看来你的武士并不欢迎我。”比起那厢剑拔弩张的情绪，英智未免太过心平气和，“别担心会发生迷路之类的事情，刚刚进来时的路线我可是都记住了。”语毕便抬脚迈出院子，跟站在门前的红郎擦肩而过的时候他目不斜视，步伐亦不见慌乱。  
一派目中无人的态度。  
脚步渐远，院子里又再变成两个人的空间，红郎左手用力握紧漆黑的刀鞘，手背都能看到青筋跳动，眉间更是有着显而易见的厌恶：“那家伙…那个人怎么不请自来了？”在对面不断投来的眼刀中红郎还是适时地更改了称呼。  
在回答这个疑问之前敬人选择先将手上的草饼解决掉，红郎也没一直傻站在那儿，大步走过去直接坐在前一刻还属于英智的位置，将太刀放在桌面之后方向不转就拎起茶壶给自己倒了满满一杯。他的动作略急，些许茶水溅出在石头上印出深深几点。  
“……他知道了？”抿了几口的间隙里红郎脑内就有了这么一个猜想，直接道出口不意外看见敬人猛地呛到慌忙灌下茶：“咳、咳咳……是…是啊…毕竟‘没有天祥院不知道的事情’。”  
他也不清楚自己到底是抱着怎样的感情去将这句话重复一遍，或许是想看红郎惊讶的一面？可惜他同时也十分清楚，作为江户这个说大不大说小却又变得可笑的地方里屈指可数的强者，要让他露出那种神情未免难度太高。  
果不其然，红郎听后只扯出嘲讽的笑容，大概碍于面前这个人跟话中的某人有着不浅的渊源终于没再多说什么。  
“不过这次的‘天祥院’也只有一个而已。”敬人的声音很低，像在自言自语红郎便没搭腔。通过这么几句话他自是清楚莲巳敬人跟天祥院英智达成了什么默契，有时候他也不清楚到底该怎么评判这两人的关系，偶尔会感谢一下其中一方的势力之大令他们做某些事情变得方便许多；但绝大多数时候他会十分恼怒两人过于熟悉彼此，而面前这位又心甘情愿地为着那位东奔西走，揽上一大堆本无需触碰的事情——两相对比前者的方便就显得可有可无了。  
再这么下去有朝一日肯定会……  
会怎样？这点红郎无法得到结论，在战场上厮杀多年的本能只为他指明危险，再具体的是得不出的了。而且眼下自己是作为莲巳家的武士才得以留在此处，无论平日里的敬人对待他有多客气纵容，主从阶级泾渭分明，他即使有更多的理念不合亦无法随性诉说。莲巳家收留的不只是他，还有他最珍爱的妹妹。  
思及此，红郎垂下眼帘眸色加深，原本被怒火肆虐的脸忽地平静不少。  
“我知道你又在想什么。”不知从何时起敬人就开始注视着他，“但我是英智最有力的左右手，这一点无论如何都不会随着时间改变的。”  
红郎嗤笑出声，他就知道又是这般说辞，然而这次他并不打算维持以往的敷衍：“……我想那个人，一定不是希望你说这些话。”  
“你想而已。”  
脱口而出的四个字，敬人没被自己回答的速度吓到，于他看来维护英智显然是头等大事，这正是红郎一直不满的根本缘由。他自身十分清楚这个问题的严重程度，此时此地自然不是最适合深入探讨的机会，趁红郎还没表现出过激的模样变得不欢而散，敬人有意识地转移话题：“昨日拜托你去调查的事情，可有眉目？”  
红郎配合地不再延续前一个话题，脸上却平白增了一片苦恼，似是不知如何开口而迟迟不做言语。敬人也不催促，捻起一块生姜糖吃了起来。  
许久，红郎才发出声响：“在听之前，你最好做个心理准备。”


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

说实话，敬人并不喜欢他用这种温吞的态度跟自己交谈，尤其是当要做心理准备这番话简直颠覆自己对他以往的看法，不过情报要紧，他略微调整一下心态便颔首示意对方继续。

人走茶凉。  
石桌上的太刀已然不在，院里空落落的徒留他一个人坐在那儿。敬人紧盯着平摊在面前的一张信纸，上面写了不少方才红郎并未细说的情节以及……目光扫至末尾处的墨迹的瞬间，他仿佛听到自己脑袋里有哪条神经绷断了。  
红郎虽是武士，对手工却很是在行，时常跟成衣铺里的店员私底下相聚讨论新的设计款式，陈列在外的玻璃橱窗里展示的亦不乏他的作品。出乎意料的，他竟不善绘画。当初敬人无意中得知这点的时候没少惊讶，制衣怎能缺少绘制设计图……不过这些疑惑他也不会径自跑去问红郎本人。  
消息的来源不是出自对方的亲口述说，一切都是敬人通过别的途径获取，那他又有什么立场去议论。莲巳敬人和鬼龙红郎从一开始就是各取所需的关系。莲巳家需要绝对的力量来辅助天祥院登上高位，鬼龙则需要一个足以庇护他及其妹妹的势力——尽管现下已无人知晓到底是莲巳家庇护了鬼龙，抑或是鬼龙用强大的武力庇护着莲巳家。  
敬人遏制自己往更深的方向继续想下去，转而继续研究红郎留在纸上的……鬼画符。  
但这个情况并未持续太久，光影随着太阳的高度变化而不断交替，敬人突然在那团墨迹的旁边看到模糊的几个字符。  
那是……！  
他没看懂。

红郎在莲巳家没一会儿就走了。他上山本就只是为了传递自己调查得到的情报，坐太久难保他不会因某几个千篇一律的理由又跟那人吵起来。每想到两人前几次唇枪舌战都是以被不知所措的神崎飒马拉开为收场、面红耳赤的双方一甩袖便愤然先离去，红郎便觉额角隐隐作痛：他不曾想闹僵彼此的关系，无奈出口的话语总是夹枪带棒，难以控制般地往对方的死穴撞去。  
今天飒马不在场，少了平时作为调和剂的人红郎下意识就想避开任何会发生争吵的可能，所幸敬人并无挽留之意，他的退场不由得轻松许多。  
随手折了根草叶含嘴里，沾在叶际的露水颤了颤落在他的衣襟，红郎不以为意地抬头根据太阳的位置判断时间。现在距离约定的时间还有两个时辰，只是他清楚对方的性子通常都会提早到达等待，那自己何妨不早到一次呢。  
思绪之间红郎已走到城门处，朝驻守的士兵微微点头后他毫无障碍就进了江户城，城中道路两侧不如以往的小贩云集，太过空旷的场地刹时间让看惯人声鼎沸的红郎稍有不适。行人亦多是步履匆匆，经过红郎身侧甚至还带起一阵风，像他这般的信步闲游倒显得突兀了。  
红郎皱起眉头，不是不知道令热闹繁华的城镇变得如此冷清的原因，比起在外随时会被查问的情况众人更倾向于在家闭门不出。垂下的左手冷不丁触到别在腰间的刀鞘，他的脸色忽地沉下，原本放松的五指在袖下的阴影中攥紧了拳。  
“哟！鬼龙！”有人在屋里朝窗外伸出手，捉住他的右手臂。  
这意外的动作让红郎大惊失色，下意识要反手挣脱却没忘对方同时出口的话，不假思索地侧过头：“你……守沢？”再一抬头往前看，写着一个巨大的酒字的白色门幡即刻入目。  
坐在居酒屋里的男子没有松手的意思，反是顺势把红郎的手又往自己那边扯了扯：“好久不见啊鬼龙，来来来你也来喝一杯！”  
旧友久别相逢，红郎没打算拒绝，只是……他瞅了眼店内纷纷投来好奇目光的其他客人，尴尬地甩了甩被箍住的手，直至对方后知后觉地松开才从正门进去走到那张桌。  
守沢千秋对面的座位前搁着半满的酒盏、几盘被风卷残云的下酒菜，红郎略一挑眉，没多在意就坐下了，反而千秋半酣的脸上猛地一僵：“哈…哈哈…鬼龙你别介意，刚刚那人有要事中途离开了，要不然也不会只有我一个。”  
红郎点点头算是了解了，也没细问此前坐在这儿的是谁——他大概也猜出来跟自己友人交好且在江户这边的唯一人选了。“大清早就来喝酒，可不像你的风格。”要来一壶清茶的红郎给两人各倒一杯，喝至解渴才放下茶杯打开话匣子。  
“自从前几日京都发生了那件事，现在江户城的戒备也跟着升了几个度，像茶室旅馆之类的密封一样的地方哪个还敢在这种时候开啊，也就是这样——”千秋眯着眼，两腮虽被咽下的酒气熏红，说话倒还利索着，“——这样小的居酒屋不怕又有什么人聚集了。不过晚上巡逻的班次频繁了许多，没几个人还敢顶着铮亮的刀枪跑来吃吃喝喝，这儿也跟着把开店时间给提早了。”  
“江户不会出事的，至少短期内是。”红郎将声音压低得几乎细不可闻，举起杯刚好挡住其他人的视线，“你对这些事儿知得挺通透的，没少去喝酒吧。”  
不料千秋忙摆手否认：“不不不，我哪敢啊……也就是今天这么早才会来喝几杯，要放在平时更晚的点，高峯一闻到酒味就守在门口誓死都不让我进去污染他家。欸你说，他怎么就这么大反应呐，明明年纪也不小了是该沾沾成年人的东西了。”  
红郎在黑船事件后才来到江户城，千秋比他稍晚，那时他还没定居太久，对情报收集还不如现在的方便，等他得到消息之后千秋已经赖在高峯八百屋当着包吃包住的帮工，两人明明同住一座城却抽不出空闲小聚一场，几年下来，却是都以书信联系。红郎没忘记对方经常提起的那位“长得好看但生性胆怯的房东”——当然他对千秋的形容尚且保留意见，此刻见他岔开的这个话题是自己感兴趣的，也就随其自由发挥。  
千秋接下来又拣了几件自己在八百屋时对高峯的单方面的“前辈教导”唠唠叨叨地说着。红郎作为他唯一的听众偶尔发表一下自己的疑问鼓励他愈加有兴致讲述，眼看烈日快要升至最高处才出口打断热情洋溢的好友，抬手结完账顺带揪着对方领子拖出居酒屋。  
“不过高峯一直保持那副样子，就够了。”  
这句话很小声，红郎假装没听见：“在我之前和你坐那儿的……他回来了？”以及松开了面前故作醉态的好友的领子。  
“你昨天太匆忙了，留下的几个尾巴还好他赶上时间，帮你解决了。”  
“啧……烦人的家伙。替我给他道声谢，或者再聚一番。”  
“这点我自然早跟他讲了，不过他没几天又要出海了，下回回来也不知道是什么时候。”两人结伴而行，红郎在脑中思索一番确定是在向八百屋走过去，也没急着辞别。他还挺想亲眼见见被千秋常挂在嘴边的人到底是怎样的。

“哟——高峯——”  
看到好友隔着半条街的距离就冲着那家八百屋大喊大叫，红郎故意顿了顿步拉开与千秋的距离，一脸淡漠仿佛在前边喊完还嫌没人理他干脆直接飞奔过去的人跟自己没有一文钱关系。  
待红郎慢悠悠地抵达店门前，千秋已经拉着一个身形高大的……少年朝自己走来：“鬼龙！……来高峯快自我介绍一下！”  
很显然是被千秋揉乱朽叶色头发的少年迟疑了半刻才磕磕绊绊地开口：“啊，你好……我是高峯翠……请多指教。”  
“鬼龙红郎，请多指教。……冒昧问一句，你也在练剑术吗？”  
高峯一怔不知该怎么回答，千秋连忙把他拉到身后：“鬼龙你别吓他了，别说剑术，他连武士刀都不肯碰一下。”抱怨了几句的千秋像是能看到高峯脸上的不满，转而朝对方详细介绍鬼龙的身份：“他是我旧日在西南那边的朋友，就我经常提到的那个。别因为他的外表就感到害怕了哈哈哈——”  
高峯整张脸霎时就黑了。  
红郎正想说些别的来改变身高跟自己相差无几的少年的聚焦点，背后却传来与自己约定中午时分相见的那人的嗓音：“翠，我送完神崎家的…咦……”

“大将？”  
“……铁。”


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

「神崎飒马」。  
阿多尼斯左手抓着笔杆，像幼儿学字一样在纸上涂写着只有他自己能看懂的字符。距离敬人为他换药堪堪过了一天时间，哪怕失去记忆他也知晓自己的右手定要更长时日的照料才会痊愈，只是口不能言的苦闷实在带来太大麻烦，即使他并非天生的左撇子，此刻也不得不为接下来与他人交流而练习左手写字。  
没缘由地选了这个名字作为第一个练习任务，阿多尼斯也没想太多，手下循着记忆中的熟悉感在纸面落下一道道歪歪扭扭的笔画。  
根本就…惨不忍睹……  
阿多尼斯垂眸，放弃继续糟蹋置于桌角此刻显得凌乱的纸张，改而思考究竟是左手学写字比较快还是右手痊愈的速度更胜一筹。  
但无论如何，今日决计是不能再练习下去了。眼看外头还艳阳高照桌上的废纸也才寥寥几张，左手手臂不知是由于姿势不端正的问题还是怎的，他一作动便感觉酸痛万分。无声叹了口气，阿多尼斯单手慢吞吞地整理自己花了将近一个时辰来弄乱的纸墨，耳朵却捕捉住屋外咻咻的破空声。  
方才练字时太过投入，直至现在他有余裕了才分得出精力去留意周遭环境里的丝毫。阿多尼斯想起同住一屋的另外那个人，自从今早给自己端来了白粥之后便杳无踪影，怕是并非对方的过错，自己的一无所知全都出于迟钝的感知力。  
单手支着桌角站起，盘膝坐了的这一会儿始终让腿脚产生酸麻感，阿多尼斯弯下腰揉了揉再拉开纸门。  
不得不提，他在这个地方呆到了第七天——虽说最初五天他还出于无意识状态——若非这一下的开门，恐怕他还没能搞清面前这个院落的布局。  
神崎家不大，从他的方位就能看见宅门，两侧还各有一处跟自己住的差不多样式的木屋，恰好围成了一小处空旷的场地。而他要寻的破空声，正是由面前握着刀柄的那人的动作发出。  
神崎飒马凝神舞刀，即使是阿多尼斯开门的声响也没能引来他的一个眼神或者更多的反应，身姿轻盈灵活，纵在院子不大的面积里也能舞出一方战场。阿多尼斯没想打扰他，走出屋子反手就合上了门，倚着廊下的木柱坐在了长廊边，之后安静地注视着飒马。

——他不在舞刀。  
起势凛冽，动作大开大阖却有着浪卷霜雪的迅捷，刀刃似要割破无形屏障般向着既定的位置挥去，刀光剑影之后他冷峻的面容愈发清晰。  
——他是在…………  
阿多尼斯像是醍醐灌顶一样忽地明白了什么，然而表面上依旧维持原先欣赏着飒马身姿的模样，所有因此而惊醒的紧张恐惧不安统统只能在心里掀起万丈波澜，哪怕发酵成翻腾不息的冲动欲要令他下意识咽下唾沫，可他最终连睫毛都未曾颤动，只有发端被如虹的剑气带起微微飘摇。  
——杀人。  
刀尖停在他的鼻前，所隔不过毫厘，阿多尼斯能感觉到刀身偏冷的气息正从自己的鼻子往各处蔓延，浸埋在骨髓里的温度近乎要被蚕食殆尽。眼前的武士脸上早已敛去清晨端粥时的和蔼和亲，取而代之的是对敌固有的漠然。这副表情阿多尼斯不知怎的分外熟悉，可他明明失去了对应的记忆，剩下的唯一解释只有——他曾经见过。身体会为支配者记住潜意识里的东西，就算清醒时一无所知，熟悉感却是抛之不去的。由神崎飒马的表现来看显然两人此前从未接触过，但并不意味着他不能没见过别人摆出同样的表情。  
他本想去深思那个“别人”，然而忘了此时的飒马并非胡闹才做出这个动作：“你到底是谁。”  
“……”  
阿多尼斯没说话，他说不出话，身体的暂时性缺陷足以成为他最有力的挡箭牌。对面的飒马似是才想起的样子，不忿地咬了咬下唇，阿多尼斯能看到唇瓣留下不浅的凹痕。他还是没动静，沉默着承受对方的审问。  
停下的那刀是从头劈下的，若是飒马有意完全能令他血溅当场，可他偏生将距离计算得分毫不差，将刀尖稳当地顿在那儿，几欲亲吻。  
“你到底是谁！”他又问了遍，语气中满满的不甘心，“如果你是想加害莲巳殿甚至莲巳家的话，休怪吾在此将你了断性命！”  
——他想杀了我。  
这个认知乍在阿多尼斯的脑海出现，能动的左手不由自主抬起，飒马一怔，尽管满脸讶异也没让刀再往前几分，没料到对方会突然钳住自己右手，力度之大迫使他拿不稳手中的刀：“你……！放开！”此刻的场景与前日夜里的莫名重合，彼时他只以为阿多尼斯仅仅出于惊慌没控制好，直至他目睹那人云淡风轻将手收拢、于他而言却像要把他的手拧碎，飒马才明白自己小看了对方。  
刀落在地上，阿多尼斯少了危机也不觉轻松，他只怕飒马会忍着疼痛用另一只手继续威胁自己。  
『我没想过加害任何人。』也不晓得能否被读懂，阿多尼斯自顾自地说着发不出声音的话语，『什么莲巳家，要不是你提起我根本就没听过……』  
特地放慢嘴唇的速度，可说完以后他留意到飒马由始至终都只盯着他的手，就差没能用念力使肌肤相触处分开。

“请问！有人在吗？”  
不认识的、少年的声线将两人的僵持打断，飒马第一反应是抬头看门再低头继续盯着被紧握住变得通红的手腕。“松手！”话语埋藏未遏的怒火，阿多尼斯思量了几秒才决定减轻力度，同时偏了偏头示意对方门口的状况。  
“咦没人在吗…可明明说好这个时候送过来就没问题的……”嘟囔了几句，少年复又叫唤，“请问里面有人在吗？之前您在高峯八百屋订下的蔬果送过来了哟！”  
飒马想起来，自己昨天送完莲巳殿后顺带去蔬果屋下了订单，以防自己今天的审讯会错失时机而特地拜托那边送货上门。只是现下的自己…怎么看都挣脱不开，门外的少年若是耐性不足跑回去了，可怨不得别人。  
正当飒马想晓之以情动之以理来说服阿多尼斯松开手——虽然他清楚自己方才的举措对对方来说是赤裸裸的威胁——神崎家的木门却被一脚踹开。  
“你们在…在干嘛……”  
飒马看见原本被少年抱在胸前的塞满蔬果的纸箱被松开，没管那满地凌乱少年挽起袖子就要冲过来救人，阿多尼斯却在这时松开了一直不肯松开的手。


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

“铁，休息会儿再继续。”  
“押忍！”  
应答过了直接放任自己一屁股往地上摔，铁虎低头边揉着痛处边懊恼怎地这么大意，没看见前方红郎伸出的来不及扯捉住他的手，待铁虎回过神来，红郎已经收回手配合着他坐在地上。  
铁虎挠挠后脑勺却沾得满手湿答答的，正想把捋起的袖子放下来擦汗，只是目光刚接触到红郎微微皱起的眉头就立马蹦起，左右张望一番赶紧改用旁边的毛巾，再坐下时也是小心翼翼的模样。红郎没发觉自己不经意的动作对于一惊一乍的后辈有多大影响，他还在想要用怎样的措辞提起在高峯八百屋前发生的状况。  
守沢千秋和南云铁虎认识的事让他措手不及，方才他虽明面上摆着波澜不惊的表情，内心恰是相反的震惊。过去铁虎不是未曾跟他提及过有个家里是开蔬果屋的同龄友人，而那友人也有个极其烦人的前辈，只是他从未将那个神烦的前辈跟守沢千秋这个名字挂钩罢了。  
不希望面前大大咧咧的后辈会跟自己逃亡前共同谋事的攘夷志士有太多接触的潜意识，终于在今天被察觉。  
“大将？”直至被提醒了红郎才看到不知从何时开始他就把手按在后辈的脑袋上，手掌底下后辈那双满是疑问的眼睛正一眨一眨地看着他。红郎没出声，倒是铁虎像想起了什么事情而突然兴奋起来：“对了大将！原来你跟守沢…守沢前辈认识的啊！”那个敬称很明显是临时加上去，不过红郎并非处处计较这些无伤大雅的细节的人，点点头顺势垂下了手。铁虎能够在他做好充足心理准备前主动提起这个话题，他本应该庆幸的，胸口却积压着几分不快以及细不可查的惋惜。  
“真是没想到啊，大将竟然能和守沢前辈那么……的人愉快相处，难怪翠瞪得眼珠子都快要掉出来。”  
红郎拒绝思考被省略掉的到底是哪个形容词，“我们算是旧识，但也很久没见了。”  
“欸——大将在江户的时间应该跟守沢前辈的差不多啊，怎么会很久呢？”铁虎明显对这个产生了不解，只是比起这件事他另有想法，“说起来，大将，前不久京都那边是不是……”  
话虽然没说完，但具体是指什么两人心知肚明，红郎微微点头，而铁虎见状讲得愈发眉飞色舞：“我听守沢前辈说长州藩那边正准备举兵前往。大将，我能不能……”  
“铁！”  
原本兴致勃勃的铁虎被这么一声怒吼镇住，金赤色的眼睛被慌乱覆盖，“大…大将……？”  
他被吓到了，可红郎完全没有安慰的念头，甚至可以说只剩下按捺住将突然的暴怒发泄出来的意志力。  
道场中霎时间只剩彼此的呼吸与心跳声，铁虎缩了缩肩膀，视线沿着木地板的缝隙不断游弋。  
“……继续练习吧。”先站起来的是红郎，他拿起搁在墙边的木刀转过了身。  
只是铁虎做不到这般的故作平静，嗫嚅着开口做最后的挣扎：“大将……真的，不行吗？”  
“铁。”  
他不由得挺直了背。  
“不可以。”  
鬼龙红郎始终没有转过来看他。

夕日渐沉。  
道场只剩他一个人，方才铁虎满脸的忧心忡忡间接令他也频频失误，最后干脆直接把人给送走了。在独处的空间里红郎闭着眼，暗暗回想起那些被刻意淡化的过往。  
全身通黑的庞然大物突破日本形同虚设的屏障，异国人说着听不懂的外来语或是音调奇怪的日本语与岛上的原住民谈判，用漆黑的枪炮一寸寸地征讨最有力的条件。  
他悲愤过、震怒过，故而一气之下便加入浩浩汤汤的攘夷团体，在西南的四周掀起一阵阵打着起义旗帜的腥风血雨，直到父母惨遭波及双双逝去，直到妹妹某一天抱着武士刀走进他的房间请愿一同出战，这位被尊称为鬼神的年轻志士才终于醒悟，在幼妹的注视下拨开刀剑带着对方远赴他乡。  
自己做的跟痛恨的夷人有什么区别呢？不同的唯有名面上的口号罢了。幕府向外夷鞠躬卑微，攘夷的他们失势之后被赶出京都，红郎看在眼里，却任由沉默弥漫身心。鬼神就此湮灭在无止休的战争中未尝不是一件喜事。即便有人满怀期待地向他发出回归的邀请函，甚至极端地嘶吼哀求，只要不牵扯到身边的人他终究会保持无动于衷的态度。  
只要不牵扯到身边的人。  
他的心沉了沉，终究没让思绪顺着这句话的反方向奔驰。  
不过这样的事情不需要说出来。就算是莲巳老爷，也仅仅把他当成从西南那片战场逃来的难民而已。他晓得对方肯定有过怀疑，但在没有任何确凿证据的情况下他的一面之词有着不可撼动的可信度。  
跟守沢千秋的重逢绝不是偶然，对方远没有表面所见的简单。想到这儿红郎顿了顿，不……至少那人在高峯翠面前是表现得挺幼稚的。这种特殊里面隐含着什么意味红郎并不想去深入探讨，说到底他跟守沢也有同样的情况，只是对象一个比一个迟钝罢了。  
一手支起身，红郎当机立断结束今日份的烦恼。他可是要赶着回去给妹妹做饭的。  
不过铁临走前说明天一定要告诉我的事情，到底是什么？


	7. Chapter 7

（7）

“高峯！”天刚朦亮翠的房门就被猛地拉开，尽管他的生物钟能令他在此之前便意识清明，只是已入初秋，窗外吹拂着微凉的风，不动声色地引着他的瞌睡虫。他脑袋昏昏沉沉的，不自觉想在被窝里多呆一小会儿，却没料到会有不速之客的莅临。  
翠翻了个身，顺势把头埋进厚实的被窝里企图逃避现实，奈何魔音贯耳不绝，他的鸵鸟行为收效甚微。  
被子的一端被掀起，“高峯！快起床跟我一起去晨跑！”  
“我不要，而且比起晨跑不是更应该先去开店吗……”不甘就此屈服于对方莫名其妙燃起的热情，翠紧紧捏住已经被下拉到肩膀的被角，有气无力地挖掘着话里少得可怜的槽点。  
千秋愣了不到一秒——或许期间根本没出现过停顿，光线暗淡再加上心不在焉他实在没留意——手上猛地使力结束了短短的被子拉锯战：“今天已经是月末了啦，可以不用那么早就开店。”  
不正是因为月末了才会更忙吗！要整理这个月的账目，要将仓库里堆积的蔬果清理出来看能不能对得上，还得去找城外的菜农果农继续订下个月的数额……一旦把这些不得不做的要事理出一条清晰的脉络，哪怕正躺在床上翠也皱起眉头，没再去抢回被夺走的被子。  
原想直接把手里的被子随意丢一旁，就像他刚住进来的那样，但经验教训告诉他还是乖乖叠整齐比较省事，高峯念叨起来的功力可不比对面街杂货店的老太太要差。一想到自己每次经过都被那人抓着念叨到底什么时候才去找个伴，千秋仿佛理解了平时翠说“好忧郁好想死”时的心情。  
但在晨跑的面前，不应有任何事物成为阻碍的！


End file.
